


The Blue Tin

by destiel_love_1999



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 18:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_love_1999/pseuds/destiel_love_1999
Summary: Sonny finds the Blue tin and remembers one of his memories with will.





	The Blue Tin

 Sonny sat on the floor in his room by the closet. He was unpacking his things after moving into his new house with Will and Ari.

 

 He took out his clothes and placed them in a pile on the floor. He grabbed his shoes to put them away. And in process saw a blue tin. He smiled at the memory.

 

_Sonny_ _and Will sat in bed kissing_ _. Will_ _looked over at the nightstand_ _and saw_ _something new_ _._

 

_"_ _That's_ _new_ _._ _What's_ _this?_ _What's_ _that?"_ _Sonny_ _looked over_ _and smiled_ _._

 

_"_ _It's_ _nothing_ _,_ _it's dumb_ _." He said,_ _resuming his kiss_ _with will_ _._

 

_"_ _It's dumb?_ _It's_ _dumb?_ _What is_ _it? What_ _is it?" He said between kisses_ _._ _Sonny_ _reluctantly gave_ _in_ _,_ _grabbing the tin_ _._

 

_"Well ever since_ _I was a little kid_ _,_ _I would write down a_ _resolution or fifty and put_ _them in this little tin box_ _and_ _at the end of the_ _year_ _I like to check_ _and see_ _how_ _I did_ _."_

 

_"_ _How'd you do this year?"_

 

_"I_ _did okay_ _." Sonny smirked_ _._

 

_"Can_ _I see?"_

 

_"No_ _it's private_ _."_

 

_"_ _C'mon_ _,_ _c'mon_ _. Hey!" Will yelled_ _, grabbing the_ _tin and_ _opening it_ _. A piece of paper fell out_ _. "_ _Oh_ _I only got one in here_ _."_

 

_"_ _It's all_ _I had this_ _year."_

 

_"2012: get will horton to_ _fall_ _in love with me_ _." Will smiled_ _up at_ _Sonny_ _. "Did you_ _just write this like five_ _minutes ago?" Will asked_ _chuckling_ _._

 

_"No_ _I wrote it last_ _year_ _."_

 

_"_ _You_ _serious?" Will questioned_ _._ _Sonny nodded_ _._

 

_"_ _It's what_ _I wanted all year_ _." Will_ _looked_ _at Sonny_ _and leaned in a_ _passionate kiss_ _._

 

 "What you got there?" Will asked, startling Sonny. Sonny turned and held it up. "Oh the blue tin." Will smiled, remembering the first time he saw it.

 

 "It ended up mixed up with my clothes somehow."

 

 "Did you write a resolution for 2018?" Will asked. Sonny nodded.

 

 "Can I see?"

 

 "No it's private." Sonny joked, handing the tin over to Will.

 

 "2018: get Will horton to fall in love with me. Did you just write this like five minutes ago." They both smiled and laughed.

 

 "Very funny. But I got what I wanted. I got the love of my life back." Sonny leaned over and kissed Will. The kiss deepened.

 

 "Woah, slow down. We have all night, Ari is with Gabi so we have house to ourselves. How about we write down a resolution and hid the tin to open it next year." Sonny nodded, getting up to grab some paper. He handed Will a piece and sat back down.

 

 They both thought long and hard before writing it out. Placing the pieces of paper in the tin, Will closed it and put it on the top shelf. They went back to unpacking, not getting very much done since they were too busy breaking in the new bed.

 

 But in the tin sat two pieces of paper waiting to be read by the other.

 

_Will: 2019-_ _remarry_ _the love of my life_ _._

 

_Sonny: 2019- Adopt a_ _child with Will and get remarried_

 

 


End file.
